


Awakening

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Rose sees something for the first time
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Season of Kink





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for my Seasonofkink 2020 bingo card, showing casing 'Voyeurism'

It had been an accident Rose Weasley had found out about it, of course it had. It hadn’t been something she could predict when coming to Shell Cottage mid-morning. She’d wanted to turn up unexpectedly as a surprise, to demonstrate her newly passed Apparition skills and there were always plenty of her family members on the beaches around Shell Cottage that he could, well not show off to, she thought but they would naturally appreciate her accomplishments.

Then she heard the sounds. Sharp cries that caught her attention, the closer she got the source however the more of them she heard, moans and gasps and husky voice, low and murmuring. 

Later she told herself that she just thought people had been in trouble, that she had known what she would see but she even so she had kept to the bushes and trees in the garden of Shell Cottage where she would be hard to see.

When she found the source of the sounds she went completely still half-hidden between a tree. Auntie Fleur was bent over the ground floor window sill of Shell Cottage’s guest room, nearly hanging out of the open window. Her eyes were closed, her face was flushed and her silver hair hung wildly around her head. The noises Rose had heard, were the cries Aunt Fleur made as her body shook rhythmically but from her current vantage point, Rose couldn’t see what or who was making it happen.

She could have walked away of course, should have even. Instead she shifted position along to the next tree so she could see directly into the window. She gasped in surprise.

Instead of Uncle Bill which is what she told herself to inspect, Uncle Charlie was behind Aunt Fleur, his large hands holding her body down as he thrust hard into her roughly. Neither of them were fully dressed, Fleur’s dress must have been pushed up to allow entry but also had been pulled down so her breasts hung free. Uncle Charlie’s work shirt hung open to the waist; he had perhaps a little weight around his middle but his chest and shoulders and arms were corded thick with muscle.

Rose was transfixed by the sight of her Aunt ad Uncle… and there were nothing other adequate words… _fucking hard_. It was like nothing she’d dreamed of before. Rose wasn’t stupid of course, you couldn’t get to her age without knowing the mechanics of sexual intercourse but it never seemed to apply to her, she didn’t know how she fit.

Watching them, she knew exactly where she’d fit in. She would be the one bent over the window sill, with Uncle Charlie’s massive paw-like hands wrapped around her shoulder and hips keeping her in place as he slammed _into_ her. Rose felt a heat rush through her body that had nothing together to do with the summer heat and there was a sudden sensitivity in her chest and a deep aching longing between her legs she’d never felt before.

Uncle Charlie must be hung given the noise she’s making, Rose thought unconsciously, or just knew what he was doing, perhaps. She couldn’t see with Fleur’s body in the way. Maybe if she moved at little closer…

Rose came out from behind her tree and advanced half way to some bushes near the window. At the instant, Uncle Charlie’s hand moved to bury itself in Auntie Fleur’s silver hair and pulled her head back. Fleur’s mouth fell open in a great ‘O’ of surprise and her eyes shot wide open staring directly at the spot where Rose was standing between covers.

Auntie Fleur’s eyes slid off of Rose, deflected by the quick disillusionment charm she’d cast. It had been a close one, Rose thought settling into the bush, another sign she should be here. 

But know, she knew what they were doing, knew out it made her feel, she didn’t have the slightest inclination to leave. There was so much she could learn by watching after all.


End file.
